


Very snowy winter

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Dreams of the author, while trudge through the snowy icy paths to the center of the town )Drawn in 2017 on the Fandom Battle
Kudos: 4





	Very snowy winter

  
  


**Очень снежная зима**  
Смауг, Торин. Мечты автора, ползущего в центр города по неубранным ледяным дорожкам.  
Нарисовано в 2017 году на Фандомную битву


End file.
